Bedknobs and Broomsticks
Bedknobs and Broomsticks is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 7th November 1988 and it got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 6th November 1989, 10th September 1990, 23rd September 1991 and 5th October 1992 and it got re-released by Disney Videos on 15th May 1995 and 2nd February 1998. Is UK DVD release by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 22nd July 2002 and it got re-released by Disney on 5th October 2009. Description An Academy Award winner for Best Visual Effects, BEDKNOBS AND BROOMSTICKS is a spellbinding mix of live action and animation that makes it one of Disney’s most endearing classics. You’ll meet a delightful amateur witch (Angela Lansbury) who reluctantly takes in three precocious orphan children. The children soon find themselves aboard a flying bed, its magic brass bed knob their ticket to one fantastic adventure after another – including a visit to an island inhabited by wondrous animated animals! The foursome eventually joins forces with an amusing professor (David Tomlinson, Mary Poppins) to track down an ancient incantation that could save the country from hostile invaders! Now it’s your turn to take a ride on BEDKNOBS AND BROOMSTICKS, a fun-filled flight of fantasy, music and Disney magic for all ages. Cast * Angela Lansbury as Miss Eglantine Price, an apprentice witch * David Tomlinson as Professor Emelius Browne, Miss Price's former teacher and headmaster of Correspondence College of Witchcraft * Roddy McDowall as Mr. Jelk, the town minister * Sam Jaffe as the Bookman, an antiquarian book merchant * John Ericson as Colonel Heller, leader of German invasion force * Bruce Forsyth as Swinburne, the Bookman's assistant The Children: * Ian Weighill as Charlie * Cindy O'Callaghan as Carrie * Roy Snart as Paul * Tessie O'Shea as Mrs. Hobday * Arthur Gould-Porter as Captain Greer * Ben Wrigley as Portobello Road workman * Reginald Owen as General Teagler, leader of the Home Guard * Cyril Delevanti as Elderly farmer * Rick Traeger and Manfred Lating as German sergeants The voices of: * Robert Holt as Mr. Codfish * Lennie Weinrib as Secretary Bird and King Leonidas * Dal McKennon as Fisherman Bear Trailers and info Original 1988 release The Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from 1988 with clips of Pinocchio, Alice in Wonderland, The Sword in the Stone, Return to Oz, Mary Poppins, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Pete's Dragon, Mickey's Magical World, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing Along Songs: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Mickey's Christmas Carol and Walt Disney's Cartoon Classics. 1989 Re-release Opening Walt Disney Home Video Opening Promo November 6, 1989 - Sleeping Beauty, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, Mary Poppins, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Pete's Dragon, Soccer Mania, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs, Chip 'N' Dale Go Nuts and Ben and Me Then: Walt Disney Home Video (Voiceover) Logo Closing Walt Disney Home Video Closing Promo November 6, 1989 - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, The Love Bug, Tron, Popeye, Winnie The Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery, Mickey And The Gang, Unsinkable Donald Duck, Pluto's Tales, and Mickey's Christmas Carol 1990 Re-release Opening The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1990 with clips of "Lady and the Tramp", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Mary Poppins", "Mickey and the Beanstalk", "The Reluctant Dragon", "Donald Duck in Mathmagicland", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities", "DuckTales", "Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers", "The Gummi Bears", and "Winnie the Pooh and Friends". Closing Walt Disney Home Video Closing Promo November 6, 1989 - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, The Love Bug, Tron, Popeye, Winnie The Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery, Mickey And The Gang, Unsinkable Donald Duck, Pluto's Tales, and Mickey's Christmas Carol 1991 Re-release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon" and "Mary Poppins". 1995 Re-release Opening # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # Walt Disney Classics Range (Early 1995) - Basil, The Great Mouse Detective, The Sword in the Stone, and Bedknobs and Broomsticks # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh Videos with clips of "Making Friends", "Sharing and Caring", and "Helping Others". Closing # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) 1998 Re-release (The 25th Anniversary Special Edition) # Peter Pan (Now Available on Video) # Cinderella (Now Available on Video) # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Available Now on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1998 Trailer with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Alice in Wonderland" and "Bedknobs and Broomsticks". (Short Version) # Hercules (Coming Soon on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) Trailers and info (DVD) Original 2002 release # Walt Disney Classic Collection on Disney DVD with clips of "The Fox and the Hound", "Oliver and Company", "The Aristocats", "Dumbo", "Pocahontas", "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon", "The Rescuers Down Under" and "The Rescuers". # Beauty and the Beast: Special Edition (with american voiceover, Mark Elliott) # Peter Pan in Return to Neverland (UK Teaser Trailer) (Coming Only to Theatres) # Monsters, Inc. (On Video and Disney DVD) 2009 Re-release Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:2002 DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from 1988 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video Late 1990 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from 1989 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1998 trailer (Short version) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:2009 DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1998 trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video the rescuers down under Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Category:Walt Disney classics the sword in the stone dumbo song of the south Alice in wonderland trailer 1992 Category:Walt Disney Home video Category:Start bedknobs and broomsticks Category:End bedknobs and broomsticks Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:Basil the great mouse detective Category:Euro Disney Category:Disney uk vhs October 1992 release Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video cinderella Category:Winnie the Pooh and Christmas too Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video basil the great mouse detective Category:Walt Disney classics bedknobs and broomsticks petes dragon Mary Poppins Walt Disney home video Walt Disney bedknobs and broomsticks Category:Disney uk vhs April 1993 release Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video cinderella Winnie the Pooh and Christmas too Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video basil the great mouse detective Walt Disney classics bedknobs and broomsticks petes dragon Mary Poppins Category:Walt Disney home video Walt Disney bedknobs and broomsticks Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1990's VHS Releases‏‎